Spirit Animals Of The Marauders
by samyhamy
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus get seprated by a different hunting thats bin put up, while James is hunting in the forest he blacks out. He ends up waking up to not be completley human. But as a Animal! See how he copes in the forest and making enemies, and falling inlove. Will the Marauders ever cross paths together again? FIND OUT BY READING
1. Chapter 1

It was hunting season and the Marauders could not way to get out there to hunt some animals. James was waiting for Remus to come pick him up since Remus was picking up Sirius on the way. And it made less hassle if they take one car for the trip there. James was excited knowing that hunting trips were rare to happen, since protester were making themselves known around the place. And making delays for people to hunt.

So after a long winter, it was summer time. A good time to get out there and kill some deer, and just have fun.

James sighed, he's bin waiting to long for them. He looked at his watched to see it was almost eight o'clock. _Where the hell are you Mooney and Padfoot, I did not get up especially early to wait here because of Padfoot not getting off his lazy ass ready. _Yes James has bin waiting nearly half an hour, getting up at six O' clock for this. Not something you would do everyday really. He was more of a sleep in and not get up until lunch time kinda guy, but Padfoot god he could stay in until dinner how he does James never really knows how he does it.

Finally he saw coming from out of the trees Remus red truck pulled up across James house. Sirius jumped out of the truck and yelled out.

"Hey Prongs come on and get your lazy ass over here!" Sirius let out a barking laugh

James gaped his mouth open at Sirius.

"Hey I have bin up since six so don't tell me I'm the lazy one around here" He snarled

Sirius put his hands up and soon got in the car right beside Mooney. Remus smiled at James. No words passed between them, they didn't have to really since they both were sleepy and tired, and both wanted to strangle Padfoot if he didn't shut up and gave them some peace. James soon got in the car and watched as Mooney droved away.

"So Prongs you excited for the hunting? I can't wait, I hope I catch a fox this season"

Mooney finally started speaking, his voice soft and quit. "Padfoot you said that last year, and the year before. And you still have not caught one, why don't you just give it a rest and catch something different like a mouse or something. You know something you can actually catch easily" Mooney chuckled while Padfoot just stuck his tong out at him.

"No one I'm not going to let a fox out smart me, I will catch a fox if my name ain't Sirius Black" He said jumping up in his seat, and hitting roof of the car.

"Ow shit" He cursed

James and Remus burst out with uncontrollable laughter. Tears streaming from there eyes, there eyes holding there sides. Well except Remus since he's driving. But they couldn't stop laughing as Sirius was saying "Stop laughing at me, its not funny!" he accused as he glared both at Remus and James. Was James and Remus finally calm down from there laughing, James started the new conversations away from Sirius.

"So Mooney what are you planning to hunt down this year?" He was quit curious to know about what Remus was hunting this year. Since every year he would always changed animals, last year it was a eagle and the year before that it was a deer. So he was surprised of what animal Mooney would be hunting this year.

"Wolf"

Padfoot looked at Remus in surprise "A wolf Mooney really? I heard that wolves can be quit vicious, especially with there young ones"

"And Mooney some come in packs which I think is pretty risky of you mate, to pick a animal that kills people every year" James said

Now he was worried for one of his best friends, who were picking one of the deadliest animals to hunt. And the most difficult since they come in packs.

James looked concerned at Remus "Are you sure about this one Mooney I mean, your hunting down a fierce animal that could kill you"

Remus looked at James with a wide smile, a hunger glint in his eyes "That's the thrill of the chase Prongs"

A shudder went down James spine at Mooney's words. He knew that Remus could handle himself well in fights. He showed that in high school once when someone thought in was a "good idea" to take one of Moonys books. Now learning from experience, you must never ever take anything of Remus stuff without asking, or you face the wrath of being hit to death. Remus might not look strong but he is actually stronger this Sirius and himself. So that day the kid who took Remus book, lets just say that the school had to call a ambulance from how much blood that was coming out of the guys head. So Remus was dangerous in many ways. _Yet he is hinting a wolf how ironic _he snorted and Sirius gave him a weird look in the side mirror which he just brushed off.

A smile still plastered on his face as he thought Mooney as a wolf, _well it does go with the nickname_.

…...

Soon as they arrived. James gave a big stretched to his muscles. A two hour drive in a car, and no stopping for anything was tiring. Padfoot jumped out of the care shouting at the top of his lungs.

"MOOONY WHERES THE BATHROOM, I'M GUNNA BURST IF I DONT GO" He whined

James chuckled at Sirius antics. _Sometimes I think that Sirius sees Mooney as his mother _James thought, a smirk crossing his features at the thought. He heard Remus sigh.

"We will find a bathroom in a minute Padfoot, just let me get the gear out of the car so we don't have to come back for it" Remus said as he went in and scooped up the three shotguns in his hands. He then through one to James, who catches it. But when Remus was about to through one to Sirius, he went against it knowing that Sirius would probably say that he is too busy to think peeing then holding a gun for only five minutes.

They soon walked along to the toilets and went. Once James came out, finally ready and powered up to go, he waited for Mooney and Padfoot to come out. Once they were ready they soon went to the clearing which showed three paths with signs.

The one on the right had a more trees and green leading into a forest. The sign said in big black letters **DEERS AREA HUNTING ONLY**. While the one in the middle led up into the rocky mountains, the sign said **WOLVES AREA HUNTING ONLY**. While the last one was down a muddy hill into the forest and the sign said **FOX AREA HUNTING ONLY**. Marauders seemed to ponder that for a moment.

Sirius spoke first "So they changed the tactics now so everyone can be separated?"

Remus nodded "I believe so Padfoot"

James seemed to ponder that for a moment. He would have to go in the forest by himself, no Remus and Sirius to back them up if they ever saw a deer for him. Disappointment washed through him, he sighed looks_ like I have to do this by myself sooner or later _he thought. He turned to Remus and Sirius and spoke confidently, showing no trace of disappointment on his features.

"Hey just think of the new adventure and experience for us, we may even learn something along the way, and even it would be more fun to tell the story when we come back since we all would of got different things to tell" He said brightly

Sirius smiled with happiness, his eyes showing the excitement. And Remus smiled softly.

"Your right Prongs it would be a good experience to tell when we come back" Remus said

James took a deep breath and started walking towards the right path. While Remus took the middle path. Sirius walked towards the end one. And they said and the same time that it seemed like they were never going to see each other again. As if they would never come out of the path they just chosen.

"Goodbye"

And soon they started walking inside the path. Not looking back towards the safe clear area, all was silence as they went deeper and deeper into the path.


	2. Chapter 2

James seemed to fine the forest dark then usually. He soon was covered by the forest, he couldn't see the clearing when he looked back just some more trees. But he soon stop as he heard a snap of a tree branch somewhere. _Please be a deer, please be a deer _James thought as he started to get closer to the sound. And he saw it, through the parting of the trees he could see a female doe. She was quit beautiful. She had red, some speckle of brown fur. She was slender and tall, a full fledged adult. He took a step towards her, she hasint noticed him yet.

He took another step towards the female, she did nothing still eating the grass. But as he seemed to come in her eyesight she whipped her head up, her dark emerald green eyes met his hazel once. He stopped frozen He made no movement or sound as she looked at him with caution, seeing the gun strapped on his back. But he made no move to get it, he was completely frozen looking at this beautiful doe. It seemed to pass minutes into hours as they looked at each other. Not breaking her gaze she started to come closer to James, he made no move.

Once she was close enough for him having to look down at her with curious eyes. Wondering what she was going to do next. She moved her head closer to his hand, he watched as she bumped it with her nose as if to say _hi_. James raised his hand a little and slowly went to stroke her face, the doe didn't move, it just watched him as he soon started to pet her face. Gently with cautious hands, her fur was soft and smooth not one bit out of place, his hands were gentle as if he she was the most fragile thing he has ever seen. The doe came closer and leaned in to him, liking his hands. He smiled and started petting her fully. Down her neck and back and up again, and kept doing the motion again and again.

But the Doe soon froze and stepped away from James, he looked at her with concern he didn't really want to ask what's wrong since animals cant talk back. But he soon got a answer as he heard a HOOT right behind him. He turned and saw this giant owl with yellow eyes coming towards him. Knocking him in the head he soon fell to the ground unconscious.

The Doe looked at the Owl with accusing glare. "_Albus be careful for gods sakes you could of really hurt him"_

The owl soon chuckled unfastened by the glare he was getting _"My apologies Lily I just thought it would be easier me knocking him out in surprise, makes it much more fun no?_ _And I have bin watching you looking at this human ever since he has arrived here" _Albus said in a teasing tone, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

Lily looked at him, a slight blush on her fur _"Albus can you change him now?" _Changing the subject away from herself

"_Yes yes of course Lily" _He soon swooped down to land on James back.

"_All right I would stand back if I was you" _Albus said

Lily soon took a few spaces back away.

In the forest you could see a glowing light spread from the trees, getting brighter and brighter. For a minute it wouldn't stop glowing, only getting brighter and brighter. And then after five minutes it started to fade slowly. First the light started dimming and then it seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. Until you couldn't see it any more as if it was never there in the first place. And soon where there was a human James was soon replaced by a Stag.

…...

Everything was blurry as James woke up. He felt like he just had a long nap. He looked at his surroundings and found himself in the same place he was...he was. He could actually remember what happened. He scrunched his face up in concentration trying to remember at least something, but it just came of blurry in his mind. Like a thick smoky fog fell over him. He try to remember the easy simple things, like when he was born. He now was getting frustrated he couldn't even remember his own date of birth, just that he was born in the summer. He was twenty years old he remembered that. But that's it.

_WAIT Remus and Sirius _He thought

Now he started trying to get up, but he soon realised he had something heavy on top of his head, like a full water bucket was on his head, putting pressure on it. But he ignored that as he tried to use his...hands no... HOOVES. He soon scrambled up with fear coursing through him. _What the hell is going on? What am I? _James thought

But soon heard a soft soothing voice in his head.

"_Shhhh calm down everything is going to be all right, I'll explain everything to you just relax, and don't freak out" _

He soon turned around to see the red Doe again.

He stuttered in his mind _"How-how did you do that,and what's happened to me, and who are you?" _

He looked at the female with frustration clearly on his face. She looked at him with soft eyes and said.

"_To answer your first question. Because we animals cant talk with our mouths, we use are minds to communicate"_

"_Wait animals, you mean to say I'm a animal?" _He said shocked

Amusement was on her face as she giggled _"Why yes you are now a animal, I suspect all your human memories are fuzzy now"_

He nodded

"_And are they replaced with you know...fighting skills and survival, you know a usually animal mind?" _She asked

He slowly nodded.

She seemed please by the nod he gave _"And to answer your second question. Well you see...I have bin watching you seen you and your human friends arrived, and I felt a pull towards you, like a attraction, then I realized later on that you were my mate. And so I asked Albus he was the owl who knocked you out and turned you, which I'm really sorry about that, and well that's it" _

He seemed to ponder what she said. So that why his head felt so heavy, he has antlers because he was a stag. And that she had a attraction towards him.

He looked her curious and said _"So I'm your mate, so this pull I'm feeling towards you is perfectly natural?" _

Her eyes seemed to shine with happiness knowing that he felt the pull as well.

"_Yes it's normal between mates. Oh and to answer your third question my names Lily" _

He seemed to ponder of what she said. But soon made the mistake of looking into her emerald green eyes, it made him feel like there was nothing but her surrounding his mind, but he soon spoke softly and deeply .

"_James"_

She soon smiled "James" It made him shudder hearing his name come from her sweet lips. But he never broke his gaze from her.

She soon turned around and started walking _"Follow me I'll show you where we will be staying" _

And he soon followed.

…...

They soon arrived to a small field. Covered mostly by trees that you couldn't see that there was a medium sized cave under it. Lily showed James around the area where he would be staying with her. It satisfied him enough though. As long as he can be with her, he was just fine. He didn't realize how late it was until it was sunset. His stomach growl, he looked away and blushed. Lily giggled.

"_Come on I'll show you where the food is" _And he followed right behind her.

Soon they made it to a open field, but covered in tall grass he couldn't see anyone. He watched as Lily dipped down to the grass and started eating. He looked at the grass suspiciously as if it was some bad food that has bin cooked wrong. But he soon dipped out and took a bite. _Hmm not that bad. _He thought as he started chewing on the grass more, and soon he was full. Lily then took him towards the river where they both drank some clear water.

And that's when he saw his own reflection. He gasp, and stood up startled as he looked at himself. He cocked his head to the side curiously. His fur was a dark brown,he has big,huge antler that look strong and powerful. He had a long face with a black nose and lighter brown fur on the inside of his ears and his mouth,and his neck that trails down to his chest. And his eyes were still the same hazel colour. He turned to the side to look at his body better, he was quit huge and muscular, framed with power, like he should be someone of royalty.

It was a long silence until Lily pipped up.

"_Come lets get back before the sun is gone" _Lily said as she started walking back towards the gave. He soon followed..

Once they arrived it was now dark. They soon got in the cave, Lily knelt town and sat and looked at James. He didn't say anything but cam behind her and keeled and sat behind her. It was so natural being around her, like it was meant to be. He then curled against her, She nuzzled his head in content. They soon closed there eyes and both fell asleep.

Life as we know it for James Potter changed forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was getting restless at this time of year, to hibernate. But James had a job. By being declared king of the forest, he had to take care of all the Deer to make sure there safe. But also take care of the animals around the forest, who trusted him and look up to him. From a immature boy, to a mature man. He was now serious about what he does and has no time to play, and he also had to protect Lily.

Lily. The love of his life. The bond seemed to be getting stronger as days went by. He couldn't imagine a life without her. Soon Lily and him were going to have a baby, of course being a father will be hard but he knows he could get through it, with Lily by his side he could complete anything.

He was getting back from checking up on the Deer. But then he pondered a thought that went through him.

Remus and Sirius.

God he hasint seen them. And they probably are worried about him to death. Today he was going to see Albus the owl for help.

He soon found Albus tree and knocked on it with his antlers.

"_What, who is it?" _

"_It's me Albus" _

"_Ah James just give me a moment and I'll be right out with you" _

And soon enough Albus came out and sat on a branch looking at James with curious eyes.

"_What is it that you need my boy?"_

He took a deep breath and said in a slow voice _"I was wondering, I want to go and see how Remus and Sirius are doing without me?" _he asked

Albus looked at him with complete shock _"Has Lily not told you?" _

"_Told me what?" _He said confusion evident in his voice

"_Your friends James built a house only a few hours away, mind you it would take a day or two for you to get there" _Albus said

He looked up at Albus shock evidence in his voice _"So you don't mind me going to see them?" _

Albus chuckled _"Of course not my boy there your friends I'm not going to stop you from seeing them"_

"_But how do I talk to them?" _He asked

"_Why you use your mind dear boy, its quit easy its like how your talking to me now"_

"_Really is that it" _He said

"_Yes but I would bring Lily with you" _

"_No it will be to dangerous for her, she's out in the open its not safe, she must stay here"_

"_Yes I see your point my boy, now I would go and tell her before you starts worrying" _

James nodded, and trotted off towards the cave.

Once he got there, Lily spotted him and came rushing over to him, worry in her eyes.

"_Where have you bin I've bin waiting here for you I started thinking of the worst"_

He chuckled and nudged her back. Licking her cheek in the processes. She blushed.

"_After I took care of something I went to go see Albus to ask him a few questions before coming to you"_

He hesitate for the next thing he was about to say was not going to make her happy with him. She looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"_James what's wrong?"_

"_Lily I was thinking if I could see Remus and Sirius, since I haven't seen them for a long time, and there probably worried sick about me, and that I would go alone, not because of you it had nothing to do with you Lily, its just it will be dangerous if you come especially since there's no place for you to hide if anything happens"_

All was silent no one said a word.

Lily then spoke in a whisper _"Okay"_

James looked at her in shock _"Are you sure, I wont go if you don't want me to?" _

"_No I want you to go, you haven't seen your friends since the change, and your right it would be dangerous for me to come anyway. But please come back safely and before spring. I'll miss you so much" _Her voice cracked at the end.

He looked down at her with pained eyes. _"I'll come back I promise, I love you" _

"_I love you to, now go before I change my mind" _She said teasingly

He chuckled and gave her a nudge into the cave. And had one last longing glance at her before turning around and started running into the forest.

_I'm coming to see you Mooney and Padfoot if its that last thing I do. _

…...

He soon arrived there. It was a small cottage in the middle of no where. Small and square made out of wood to only last the winter. He was about to take a step out from the forest, but he heard a WHOOSH behind him. He turned around to see Albus hanging from a tree.

"_Albus what are you doing here?" _

"_I'm here to see you my boy since I left out one little fact about your friends that I didn't mention before you left" _

"_What is Albus?"_

A silence filled the area until Albus finally spoke.

"_Your friends are in the same predicament that you are in James"_

James gasped _"You mean to say that there animals" _

"_Yes my boy, if you just look very closely at the house you will see a doghouse" _

James looked very closely and saw it, it was rectangle and made out of wood, it also had a huge blonde coloured wolf inside with scars across its paws and nose. He had a red collar attached to a thick chain. That was sleeping peacefully, curled up with a smaller female wolf who had the chain connected to her pink collar she had mousey brown coloured fur.

It seemed to dawn on James who it was. Remus with his mate.

"_Who's his mate?" _

"_That's Dora, they have bin serving there master for a long time. They were captured two months ago and now used to hunt in the summer" _

"_Where's Sirius?" _

"_Look closely my boy and you will see another doghouse across from it" _

And he soon saw it, it was the same as the other doghouse. But with different animals inside it. A big black dog with a blue collar that was attached to a thick chain, that slept peacefully, curled up to a smaller female who had the chain connected to her purple collar she had the colour of white snow.

"_Who's his mate?" _

"_That's Roxanne, they were captured about a month ago, and very loyal to there master and are used for hunting as well" _

"_So who's there master" _

"_I believe his name is Hagrid, nice man, never mean to his pets, he treats them rather well" _

Then it sunk in to him _"So if I step outside, and they see me they'll try and get me killed"_

He pondered that for a moment. His two best friends would kill him, it seemed serial when he thought about it. They wont even recognise him, and think he was just another tasty treat to kill.

"_What can I do Albus, I just cant go out there and show myself, I'll be killed" _

"_I believe my boy, you should go out there, but let them notice you first. So try and act casual" _

James nodded. He'll try that, if it doesn't work, well he'll just run away and never come back. Just saying that made James chest hurt. He didn't want to never see his best friends ever again. But by this rate he'll have to if they don't give him a chance. He then blocked his mind just in case, he didn't want them to know it was him yet.

He then took a deep breath to calm his nerves down, and slowly walked right in front of the house. Facing away from the house he went down and casually looking through the snow for food. It seemed to work he could hear nothing from them, they were still sleeping.

His ear twitched as he heard faintly one waking, he made no move that he heard it, he pay no mind to one of them waking up. Even though he wanted to turn around and see who it was, it wouldn't end very well if he blew his plan. He soon heard the one gasp. He dived into her/his mind to hear the talking.

"_Remus, Remus wake up"_

Ahh so he was in Dora's head.

"_Hmm, What's wrong darling" _He murmerd

"_THERE'S A STAG RIGHT IN FRONT OF US. SO WAKE UP NOW"_She snarled

"_What wher-oh. Oh my god" _He sounded astounded

James held back a snort, and just look like he was eating.

"_Why the hell is he hear front of the house, with four canines guarding that could rip him to shreds?" _

"_I have no clue, but maybe I should wake up Sirius" _

"_Sirius wake up you lazy dog there something important I have to tell you" _

"_Hmmmm what do you want"_ He whined

"_There's a stag in front of the house now wake Roxanne up and start moving" _

James rolled his eyes and thought _still the calm and collective Mooney and the childish Padfoot._

"_Shiiiit"_

"_Roxanne are you seeing what I'm seeing?" _

"_Yes I can Sirius so stop acting stupid and get out" _

"_I'm moving I'm moving god women can you wait"_

"_Maybe because your so lazy and don't called me women or you'll be sleeping outside of the house"_

"_Ahh come on don't be that harsh babe"_

"_Well I am so get moving, I want to see what this stag wants" _

James could feel the humour in all this. But kept calm don't want to give any emotions to them. Soon Remus,Dora,Sirius,Roxanne. Were out and looking at the stag with curiosity in them. Remus and Sirius decided to come a little closer to the stag. James acted oblivious to there approach and acted calm and just kept sniffing more snow to find some unwanted grass he had to eat.

Once they were close enough. He started taking notice. He wiped his head around looked both of them straight in the eye. Remus and Sirius both froze in fear.

"_Holy shit Remus he looks freaking deadly" _Sirius said

"_He's huge, he's the biggest deer I've ever seen" _Remus said

"_Wow, wait a minute he looks familiar" _Dora said

"_My god I have never seen a handsome deer like him in my life" _Roxanne said

That's when it dawned on Dora as she looked closer at him.

"_Guys back down for gods sake you don't know what your messing with"_

Remus and Sirius looked back at her with raised eyebrows.

"_Are you saying that we can take this Stag down?" _Sirius said

"_No I'm not saying that, its just-" _Dora was cut off by Remus

"_Dora please, stop we wan-" _Remus was cut off Dora

"_NO just back off for god let me finish my sentence before you do something you both are going to regret"_

"_No Dora just stay down, god control your mate Remus or she's going to get us in trouble with that mouth of hers one day" _Sirius teasingly said

Remus rolled his eyes _"Dora what's got you all work up, its just a normal stag"_

"_No its not if you let me finish my sentence I could tell you-" _Dora was then cut off by Roxanne

"_Oh for the loves that holy what Dora is trying to say in simple turn is that, your messing with the freakin king of the forest" _Roxanne snarled

That's when both males froze, in absolute fear. They turned to the King of the Forest who was looking at them with amusement clear in his eyes, a smirk was on his face. James turned to Roxanne and said with humour deep in his voice.

"_Thank you, thought they would never stop arguing over who was going to kill me first"_ He chuckled

Roxanne smirked _"Well its not everyday that the King of the Forest comes here"_

James just smirked and turned to Dora _"Please call me James, King of the Forest sound old fashion"_

That's when it dawned on her face.

"_Oh my god your-"_

But before she could finish her sentence, the door burst open. The light showed a big figure in the doorway.

_Must be Hagrid _James thought

James didn't move a muscle as Hagrid started moving towards him

He spoke his voice big and deep "Boys back down, I swear I should just lock you inside the house so you don't terrorize the deer" He teased his eyes showed with humour in them.

Once Remus and Sirius back down and went next to there mates. Hagrid started to move forward towards him, he watched him caution. Once he was only a space away from, Hagrid lifted his hand up, and uncurled them to show some chopped apples. James soon went over to him and started to eat from his hand.

"There ya go, not such beast are ya, just lookin for some food" He chuckled

Once James was done munching from Hagrids hand. He took a step back just to make sure there was space between them. Hagrid turned around and headed back inside the house.

"Boys don't try to kill this one I don't want to end up with a million dollar fine for doing it and its not hunting season yet" He laughed as he shut the door.

It was silent after that, no one said a word.

James looked at Dora, and yet she was still gaping at him in astonishment. He chuckled at her expression his eyes full with humour in them.

"_Your...your"_ She couldn't even find the right words to say it, muttering and stuttering Sirius started to worry.

"_Hey what's wrong Dora?" _

"_He's...he's" _

"_Who is he Dora, do you know him?" _Remus looked at James with icy glare, he started to snarl at him baring his teeth.

James just snorted, which started to make Remus get angrier at him.

"_Who the hell are you?" _Remus snarled

James cocked his head to the side, a smirk crossing his features.

_Cant believe they haven't guessed yet _James thought

That's when Remus and Roxanne started to come closer to James. Baring there teeth at him, snarling threatening.

"_You still haven't guessed who I am yet, quit simple when you look very closely" _James hinted

Remus and Roxanne paid no mind of what James said and were still snarling threatening at him. But Sirius seemed to froze shock, no words come to mind. He couldn't actually believe it. Sirius thought fast and came right up to James without a second thought for leaving Dora behind. Who was still in shock and couldn't comprehend to make a simple sentence.

"_J-James is that you?" _Sirius stuttered his voice filled with hope.

James chuckled as he looked down at Padfoot with humour deep in his eyes, a smirk across his head. He soon knelt his head down to make eye to eye with Sirius grey eyes.

"_My my Padfoot, you haven't changed from the last time I saw you. Still smell like wet dog" _ James teased

Sirius seemed to have the biggest smile on his face, his tongue hanging out at the side. His eyes shone with happiness and disbelief, his ears up and tail waging.

Sirius soon started to jump up and down in excitement. _"I thought you were dead Prongs"_

James raised an eyebrow at him _"You Really think I would die that easily, you got to give a guy more credit Padfoot" _He teased

Sirius barked with excitement and happiness to be getting one of his best friends back. Then heard a faint snarled behind him.


End file.
